Dragon Heart
by TheGreatestLin
Summary: Zhao's daughter was always made to compete with the Fire Nation royals, to always appease to Fire Lord Ozai, and to always be better than his expectations. One day, she ventures to the spirit world and finds out her destiny is more than just the Fire Nation royalty and her father plans to use that to come into power.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or any of its character.

**Author's Note:** First Avatar, also first oc, story and I wonder how well I do! The chapter is short, but it's just a small introduction. R&amp;R

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Tian of the Fire Nation

* * *

**Shi Yue ( Month 8th ) 96 AG**

"Again!"

Choking back the frustration of the imperfect performance, a palm was thrust forward; a short stream of fire came bending out of it while her left hand was at her side, balled up in a tight fist. Dripping down her brow were beads of sweat, that felt like they would never end due to the heat of her fire and the heat of the sun beating down on her. It felt completely unbearable to be doing this repeatedly hour after hour yet she kept going, not resting at all.

"It's like you forgot all of what Master Jeong Jeong has taught you. Instead of lollygagging with your friends, you should've been out here practicing."

It took everything in her to not roll her eyes, to show obvious disrespect to her parent. Instead she kept a neutral expression, no smile or frown; nothing at all. It wasn't like arguing with her father was going to do her any good. He'll just threaten her as he usually did, and so what was the use? It was better to do as he said instead of starting an argument she wouldn't win.

"Tian," He spoke once more, "are you even listening to me?"

Golden eyes slowly glanced up at the man, the disdain that were clouding her judgement was pushed back. "Yes father, I am listening to you. I can listen and practice; chew and walk is what I've always been taught." Her voice was slightly haughty but she tried to keep her pride and anger tamed.

He wasn't amused by her behavior either. His lips were pursed and an eyebrow was raised skeptically, "Your temper…" He seemed to had warned, "it needs to be tamed."

"Where did I get it from?" A smirk appeared on her face, still in position. Zhao, although entertained by his daughter's spunk, frowned deeply upon her slight insult towards him. She as always not listening to him, always challenging him. His daughter was too stubborn for her own good. He would have to fix that.

"I suggest you shut your mouth and worry about the competition. The youth division of the annual Capital Tournament, and you know who will shine to the occasion. Do you want to be bested?"

"No." She mumbled.

Zhao leaned closer, "I can't hear you."

"No! I don't want to be bested." Tian answered with a clearer voice, her eyes staring back at her father's with a fierce determination. That's what he wanted to see and hear. "I will win."

Standing up straight, he clenched his palms behind his back as he observed his daughter continuing the steps. Her hand thrusts were stronger, her fists tighter and shooting straight ahead in perfect form. It took him nagging at her for her to finally step up to plate.

"I won't be around much to make sure you're doing what you're supposed to be doing." He announced, "I'll be away at sea."

_'Finally, some time by myself!'_ She mused, nearly sighing at the idea of lounging around home without him being there. Having the place all to herself. Sitting back eating fireflakes with her feet up—

He noticed the slight lack of concentration in her movement, making him go as far as push his fist out so that it was inches away from her face. Her eyes slowly widened at the sudden movement, making her whole body free. "What if I was your enemy? I could've killed you right then and there. You keep making moronic mistakes."

Tightening her jaw, she stood up straight and exited her fighting stance. "I… I was thinking about something."

"Thinking about what? What's more important than the tournament?" Tian slightly cringed as she could hear his voice rising in anger and the heat of his anger emanating off his body.

Her head slightly tilted back to look look at him, she feared making eye contact with him but it was the only way, in his eyes, to prove that she wasn't lying. "I… I still keep having the weird dreams."

Zhao stiffened slightly before his features hardened in a scowl. Zhao wasn't sure wasn't to make of the strange dreams that plagued his daughter since he was a child and he also did not know how to go about figuring out what they meant. "Is it the same one as before?"

Her head slowly moved in a nod, "That red dragon…" Her voice was low, nearly above a whisper as her mind briefly flashed the image of the red, large dragon that would always stare so intently in her eyes as if setting her on fire from the inside just from it's gaze alone. Just remembering it made her heart quicken, her chest tightening as the organ beat rapidly. Her hand pressed over her chest, her breathing labored as she fell to her knees.

For a second, despite how split it was, Zhao's face shifted to concern as he realized she was having an attack from the memory. Hyperventilating, dilated eyes, and sweating. Her body would grow rigid and extremely hard to touch, to the point that he found it difficult to touch her whenever she was in these episodes. "Tian!"

Her sight was fading, a huge blur filming over her eyes as she image of the dragon continued to burn itself in her mind. It was as if it was making sure that she did not forget him, that she kept remembering. "Tian, listen to me, breathe!"

Slump on the ground, she pulled at her top as she felt it difficult to breathe. Zhao immediately stood, looking around for one of the doctors he always told to stay put in the training grounds whenever he and his daughter were out here. It happened frequently during training, but she had been fine for the last few months of the year.

White, hot flashes kept appearing before her eyes as she tried to find something to concentrate on. If she had focused on her mind on something, she could steady her heart and she could regulate her breathing. The image of the dragon that lingered was slowly fading, it's piercing gaze slowly leaving her mind and clouding her memory; to make her temporary forget of having such visions.

"Tian!"

Didn't he know…? Didn't he know that the more he yelled, the more panicked she became? Sometimes, if not all the time, Tian always wondered if her father ever really loved her. She took the times of him worrying like now as a sign that he did. That he wanted her to live. But was it out of love or because he still had things planned for her?

The pain had dimmed and soon fully went away and she was able to breath normally. Her hands balled up into tight fists as she let out a few coughs, her throat dry and itchy. Managing to get herself on her feet, Zhao's eyes briefly inspected her before letting out what sounded like an annoyed, tired sigh. "The competition is in a week and you're already having these episodes again."

And just like that, the thoughts of whether he loved her or not quickly came to mind and she chose what she felt was the most obvious; that he did not love her as she had hoped. "Sorry, father."

"Go to your room and don't come out until you're ready, we'll be seeing Fire Lord Ozai today. So be presentable." With a weak nod, she turned away from him and headed back home.

. . .

There were times that the halls of the Fire Nation palace were so unbearably quiet that it was unsettling. The Crown Prince, with his head held high, marched down the hall with his eyes staring in no other direction but forward. These were one of the days where the halls were empty that he could practice on his walk, wanting to match the long yet undoubtedly commanding steps of his father. Zuko did not want to fall short in any aspects of what it took be the heir to the throne.

His walking then came to a slow stop, his head looking to his left to stare at the window to his left. August's heat was relentless and despite enjoying just warm weather, he too find it unbearable some days. He even wondered how it was for people who were training for the upcoming tournament. He couldn't imagine the torture of training under such hot weather.

"Zuzu, I see you're not particularly busy today."

The boy rolled his eyes upon the nickname and his face showed his frustration as he turned to glance at her. "I thought I said stop calling me that?"

"As if I take orders from you, big brother." The nonchalance in her voice as she dismissed him as if he were below her always riled him up, but today, today was the day that Zuko would fight to not give her the satisfaction. "I heard dad's having some sort of war meeting this week and Captain Zhao is bringing his daughter."

"Why does that interest you?" Zuko questioned, not seeing why Azula bothered to make light of Captain Zhao or his daughter. He barely remembered the girl in the first place and so his interest upon the matter was extremely low to none.

Not many girls piqued her brother's interest, which always made her suspect to what really captured her brother's attention. Although he seemed more close to Mai, one of her best friends, than she had seen him with any other female. "What a loser. These things should interest you because you need to know everyone dad knows, and you call yourself a crown prince?"

"But I know who Captain Zhao is!" argued Zuko.

"But do you know his daughter? She is highly looked upon." Azula made to prove her point, "Did you know she is going to be in the youth division of the Fire Tournament and people are already making bets on her? That she is highly respected by many of the Fire Nation Royal Academy for Girls' teachers and staff. She has high grades and is a worthy opponent. Do you know Zhao is shaping her to be the future of the Fire Nation's army?"

No, he didn't know any of that. As much as he couldn't remember her face, how was he supposed to know all of that? "And why do you know all of this?"

"Strength should be remembered, Zuzu." Azula answered him with a mischievous smile. "Who knows, Captain Zhao might even arranged for you two to marry. You know how badly he wants fame."

The thought never crossed his mind despite knowing Zhao well for himself. As he thought it about it, he thought of it as less likely. "I doubt that. Captain Zhao doesn't particularly like me."

"Who does?" His sister quipped, "Except Uncle."

Her words stung, like they always did, and he found himself taking a step back. "People do like me! The Fire Nation people like me… Dad likes me."

"_Riiight_." Azula drawled before turning her attention down the hall, watching as her uncle greeted them both with a smile as he walked towards them. "I'll be taking my leave. You can go cry to uncle about how I _hurt_ your little feelings."

Growling as she spun on her heels and went towards the other direction, Zuko looked up to see the his uncle's smile slowly take a look of concern. "Prince Zuko, are you alright? Did you and your sister get into an argument?"

"She's so frustrating!" His voice made it clear as he tried to control the volume of it, "She always makes me feel… makes me feel like I'm some, some small bug in a huge garden!"

Iroh sighed upon hearing his nephew's words and knew better than to coddle him. He decided to change the subject, to make the atmosphere just a little lighter. "How about some tea and snacks? We can have your favorite snacks, I know how much you live sizzle-crisps."

"Not right now Uncle, I'm just not in the mood." Zuko sighed, "But can you tell me everything there is to know about Captain Zhao? Azula said he's coming to one of father's war meetings today and I want to know more about him. She said something about strength should be remembered."

The man hummed unsure why Azula was worried about someone as low as captain. "I'm not sure what you want to know about Zhao. All I really know about him is that he's a man who works hard for what he wants."

The information surely wasn't enough and it made Zuko feel like asking about Captain Zhao was entirely fruitless. Still, if Azula knew so much then there was something to be gained and he did not want to be bested by her.

"Does it have something to with his daughter?" Iroh then questioned.

Zuko's gaze slowly went up to look at his uncle, who arched a brow. "Azula said something about how she's popular and people are making bets on her for the Fire Tournament."

"Ah, I see." Iroh hummed, "I've heard the same but I have not seen her fight for myself. I supposed she told you think because a bonus round has been added."

"A bonus round?" Zuko repeated, confused.

Iroh nodded, "Yes… Whoever wins the youth division gets to fight one of the Royal Children."

"W-When was this decided?!" The prince's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets in shock, "Why wasn't I notified?"

Iroh was sure that Zuko had known, but now that he realized tried to set Zuko up to fail Iroh was glad he stepped in on time. "It was decided a week ago, which is why everyone is training hard. You should train harder too, Prince Zuko."

"I will. Maybe this is a good thing." The boy bawled his hands up in a tight fist, "Maybe now I can show father just how strong I've become."

Seeing how hopeful he was, Iroh gave him a small smile. Everything Zuko did, it was to prove himself to his father and to the world. it was a shame that Zuko did not know how great he was because he always felt inferior to his sister. No matter how many compliments could be given, it was never enough and so maybe this tournament could help Zuko's insecurities lessen. "Now, shouldn't you be heading off to train now? It's never too early to train."

With an eager nod, he watched the teen hurry down the hall with hurried steps. "I'll see you later, uncle."

"Later, let's have some snacks." Iroh said, walking towards the war meeting since he was invited. Outside, in the hall, he had seen Captain Zhao with his daughter standing beside him. She was small, a petite girl with wavy, inky hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a bright gold, almost shimmering on their own.

"General Iroh." Zhao bowed upon seeing him, his daughter doing the same as she kept the solemn expression.

"Captain Zhao." Iroh gave him a nod of acknowledgement before setting his gaze towards the teenage girl. "And this is your daughter? I've heard many good things about her."

Tian looked up at the general with curious eyes as Zhao smirked upon the compliment, "Yes. Many people believe she'll win the youth division of the Fire Tournament. She's been training hard day and night."

"Quite the ambitious one." Iroh nodded, believing that Zhao did push his daughter to train that hard.

Tian then parted her lips to speak, "It is a great honor to be in your presence, Dragon of the West."

"Please, just call me Iroh. It's been a long time and I have since retired." He tried to dismiss the title, not wanting to be declare something he hadn't been in many years. "I'll look forward to seeing you in the Fire Tournament."

"Thank you, Gener- I mean, Iroh." With a bow, she watched as her father entered the war room behind the former General. Now she was left to wait, to stay in the halls while the men probably talked for hours. She could always look around the palace but she was always afraid to wander since she knew very well she could end up lost in such a place.

Deciding to take the risk, she left the war room and area and went down the long, narrow hallway of the palace. Her eyes scanned over everything; the large windows, the red carpet that on top of the cream colored marble floor, and the large windows to her right that let so much sunlight light up the hall. It was beautiful, in every sense of the word and it was much, much, much large than her small home in Fire Fountain City.

The only great thing about Fire Fountain city was being next to the ocean, which seemed to ease her and let the smell of the ocean fill her nostrils instead of the polluted air of the city. So many factories were built that smelling clean air seemed like a thing of a past if you never left it.

Aimlessly, she continued to move forward as she stared at the beautiful view of Capital city from the windows. It almost made her wish she lived here but she was not a person of wealth. Her father was a measly captain, raking no money that could afford them a home here. He was working hard to become Commander, but who knew how long would that take? A year or two? Maybe even more. Then one day she could dress in the clothes made of finest materials and be able to paint her lips like the girls in the academy.

"Taking a tour of the palace?"

The voice took her by surprised, but immediately she turned her head to it's owner. Her eyes widened slightly before an immediate bow was given, "Princess Azula."

"For someone much talked about, I'm surprised you have manners." The princess' gaze never left the female, who stood upright in neat, near perfect posture.

"Manners were instilled in me since youth." Tian wasn't sure what to make of Azula, especially after hearing all the rumors about her cruelty.

Seeing as there was no need to speak on the subject of manners anymore, Azula placed her arms behind her as her eyes held curiosity. "If you were to win this tournament, do you know you might fight my brother? It might be me though and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like that too much."

Not sure what the princess was getting at, Tian tried to hold her ground by summing up what she believed the princess would've liked to hear. "It's the greatest honor to battle the Crown Prince or the Princess. No matter if I win or lose, that's something I could take with me for the rest of my life-'

"Cut the perfect answers and tell me how you really feel. I know you're not some sort of machine, and I'm pretty sure these are rehearsed answers or answers your father would've spoon fed. _Do not_ take me for some sort of idiot."

With surprise sprawled across her face, the teenage girl tried to find a way to cure the situation. "I-I'm not too sure what you want me to say Princess Azula. I did not mean to disrespect your or for you to feel that I am taking you for an idiot."

"I usually like hearing people telling me what I like to hear, but it doesn't work in my best interest here. Not when I know your so _blatantly_ lying." Azula then took a step forward, her head tilted back some as she kept her eyes locked on the female before her. "But I guess brawn doesn't mean intelligence, does it? You may be a good fighter but you're very weak minded. You should be sure that I am not your opponent."

And just like that, the princess took her leave.

_'If she's like that then I can't imagine how the Crown Prince must be…'_ She thought bitterly as she looked down at her feet. She wasn't sure what the princess was trying to say or do, but Tian could feel herself growing nervous at the possibility of facing the princess. Maybe there was something she knew that Tian didn't or maybe… Maybe she was trying to freak her out so that she wouldn't do well in the tournament._ 'I have to win that tournament. I can't disappoint dad, not again.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or any of its character.

**Author's Note: **Felt like some of the battles could've lasted longer but I wanted to keep them clean.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Need vs Need Pt. 1

* * *

**Shi Yue ( Month 8th ) 96 AG**

Home was a quiet place and almost like a prison within a sanctuary. Tian hated how quiet it was, especially knowing how most homes were loud and filled with life. She used to hate visiting her friends homes, watching her friends interact with their family and how life oozed out of it. From the people, from the walls with family portraits, and from the rooms that identified each person that owned it. Her home felt lifeless, like there was no family within it when there was; just her and her father.

It was morning as Tian sat at the table, looking at her father who would rather spend his time gazing out of the kitchen window to look at the sea after eating the breakfast that she prepared. "The tournament is tomorrow."

Her chopsticks halted in the air, her eyes sliding to look in his direction. "I'm prepared."

"Are you sure?" Him pressuring her didn't do much but elevate her worries, but she knew it was because he was afraid of her embarrassing him. "Are you sure you can win it?"

With confident nod, "I know I can."

"I'm sure you've heard the news that whoever wins get to fight one of the royal children." The tone in his voice was odd. It sounded like he was almost humored with the idea.

Tian quietly ate her white rice, really digesting that the rumors were true. She still could remember the way Princess Azula seemed to make the intention clear that it was best not to fight her. "Do I get to choose or will it be chosen for me?"

Surprised, her father turned to look at her. "Did you want to choose?"

"I'm not opposed to it, but wouldn't that work in my best interest if I did? Besides, I think I'd like to go toe to toe with Princess Azula." The way Azula made her feel inferior was enough for Tian to want revenge. Even her father had to admit he liked the cockiness that eluded from his child.

"If you were to fight Princess Azula, it would be in your best interest to lose." Zhao said as he walked towards the table and took a seat. "Princess Azula is a prime example of what a leader should be. More than our clumsy, Crown Prince who can't even do a simple amateur form. We need her to always look strong."

Tian always knew that for a while that her father wasn't fond of the prince of the Fire Nation. The word "weak" was a constant used word in every sentence that mentioned him, and it almost made her feel sorry for him. "So, I should fight the Crown Prince?"

"You will fight him and win at all costs, just to show our great Fire Lord that his son is not strong enough. Maybe then the boy will stop slacking. He needs to be knocked down a few times for him to realize that. People are too scared to call him weak to his face." The gleam in his eyes almost reminded her of her youth. The way she felt like he hated her because she wasn't strong enough; she was weak. He declared her weak until she had to prove herself to him over and over again. Sometimes, it still felt like it wasn't enough.

Placing what now was an empty cup on top of the table, he glanced toward her to see her staring at the bowl with pieces of rice scattered at the bottom. "Don't train today. I don't need your body sore and locking up on the day of the competition."

"Can I go out then?" Tian asked, feeling relieved.

"Why don't you spend your time reading instead of worrying about going out with your friends? All eyes are on you, Tian." Slouching, she lowered her head as she received the usual lecture. "Your calligraphy needs sharpening, your handwriting looks like a Chicken Pig wrote it. Your mathematics? Simple fractions that even a two-year-old could understand, you find difficulty in." Standing from the table, Zhao walked over towards the door but before he placed his handle on the door, he looked over his shoulder. "I'll be home in evening"

"I know." She watched as he left the house, he would be out at sea against before he prepared to leave for a long stretch of time. When he would come back, he would expect his dinner to be hot and waiting. This was how her home was. These were her mornings to look forward to.

Gathering up the dishes, she placed them in the washing basin. The only comfort she could have now was the fact her father's presence was gone, which made her feel relieved but lonely as well. Being in this house, it was just incredibly exhausting with all the mix emotions that were bred by herself and her father. Either way, she knew this was life and there was no changing it.

Staring out the medium sized window in front of her, she looked out at the blue ocean that seemed rather calm today. There was no reason to worry that her father would be swept away. He would still be here to watch her fight tomorrow.

. . .

**Zuko**

He didn't even want to climb out of bed. The pressure of the tournament were hanging over him as he stared at the high ceiling of his room, wondering what was there to make out of today. He might have to fight or Azula might have to, but Zuko knew that the possibility of it being him was much greater than it was being his sister. The confidence he had just a few days ago began to waver, knowing that his opponent just might be better, faster, stronger, and mastered bending just a little bit more then him. This was such a grandiose tournament and it was no way that he, heir to the throne, could lose. He could not lose. His father would not stand for it.

"Prince Zuko," His head slowly turned to look at the door where one of his servants had bowed their heads as they entered the room only half way. "It is time to prepare for breakfast and then we'll prepare you for the tournament."

A nagging sense of drag was eating away at him but his confidence was pounding against the wall, trying its best to knock it down. What was the use in being afraid? If he tried hard enough, he could do it. There was no way that he couldn't. Climbing out of his bed with a little surge of conviction, he made his way towards the bath to get dressed and ready for breakfast.

_'I will win. I need to.'_

**Tian**

Standing in front of a mirror was Tian as she observed herself as she donned her new fighting clothes, something that her father had bothered to buy. She couldn't get him to buy her clothes any other time but she knew that it was because this tournament mattered to him more than anything. Tian could feel bitter about it, but she still felt that deep down that she was happy that he went halfway. The attention was more than she ever gotten in so many years.

Most men would be shirtless with baggy pants but due to Tian being a female, she couldn't dress like them. Instead she had a maroon, sleeve choli with the signature burgundy and gold collar. Her pants matched the top, loose fitted and reaching just a little below her knees. The shoes didn't matter since they would be off during the tournament.

Now her hair? Tian always hated her hair. It was so unruly, so curly and never straight like most of the Fire Nation girls. The curls were loose and not tight, which she was thankful for but it was still hard to tame and had her wincing just to brush it. Gathering up her hair, she settled fight a high ponytail with no bangs to cover her forehead or any stray hairs to frame her face. She was sure it would get singed that way.

"Tian, are you ready?"

Looking towards the door, she looked back in the mirror to study her reflection once more. 'What's the point in hoping I look pretty? This isn't some beauty tournament, and I'm not sure I could win that. This tournament is for someone like me.' No self-assured, she opened the door to see her father standing there with a slightly impatient look on his face.

"I am ready."

"Then let's go."

Following behind him, she had kind of hoped that he would say she looked nice. Was it really too much for him to compliment? But as she thought, this wasn't a beauty tournament and her looks didn't matter. This was a tournament for fighters, which showed brutishness which was unfeminine compared to the daily activities of regular girls. Tian couldn't be a regular girl, she wasn't sure why she tried to be.

Once they made it to the Fire Nation royal plaza, she could see many of the other people that were not from the capital preparing themselves. Kids her age and grown men feeling nervous, excited even. What she hated most of all were parents that were easing their children's worry as if to tell them that it was okay if they lose. Tian could never get that treatment. Losing was a mindset that her father would never accept.

"Look around at your competition. Look at them, observe them. Pick up on any sense of weakness you can find."

It was to be expect, him saying that, but Tian couldn't help but find weakness in herself while looking at them. It was then that she stopped walking, and after a few steps ahead he noticed and turned to look at her. "After the tournament, I want you to allow me to see my mother."

"What did I tell you? I told you to never bring that woman up to me ever again." The intensity in his voice made her flinch but Tian decided to stand her ground.

"No, why won't you let me go to Hira'a? Why won't you let me see her? It's been six years."

At her disobedience and the ire that was rising upon her picking the worse place for the discussion, "Do you think this is the time or the place for a discussion like this?"

"No, it's not but when will it ever be? I haven't seen her in six years. I know you burn her letters, I saw you. When mother sent me to you, she didn't send me to you so that you could separate us for years." The emotions of it all were starting to form tears, her face hot from her sadness and her anger combing. "How can you expect me to do all these things that you want of me and I can't even get the one thing that I want… "

"Because life isn't about what _you_ want, Tian." His brows furrowed as he spoke, his sharp gaze feeling like it was piercing right through her. "Life will not always give you want _you_ want. You're twelve-years-old, the son of a Fire Nation Navy Captain and a desert raider for a mother. Do you think you can just get anything _you_ want? Do you think life is just going to hand you something because _you_ want it? You have to work for it. You want to see your mother? Work for it. Your tears and your demands will only pull you back and I will allow you to live under my roof with such weak-minded tendencies!"

Tilting her head back, the young firebender tried to blink away her tears and swallow her hurt. "It's just not…"

"It's not what, Tian? It's not fair? What is fair in this world?"

Quickly using the back of her wrist to wipe her tears, she lowered her head to try to channel her sadness into tournament fuel. There was no use in crying, missing her mother or being angry at her father at the moment. She just had to deal, that was all she could really do.

"Get yourself together."

She didn't need people to notice them arguing, he wouldn't be too keen if people started talking about how they saw him making his daughter cry in the middle of the royal plaza. And so she followed behind him silently, the solemn expression there but no more tears shedding.

The carriage ride to the volcano was quiet and uncomfortable. You couldn't even cut the tension with a knife because of how thick it was. All Tian could think about was the fact that her mother was literally so close but still so far away.

_"Mom, mom! I can firebend!"_

That look on her face, the one that Tian never understood as a child was starting to make sense. Firebending was what took her away from her mother and into the lap of her father, who she couldn't seem to love her.

**Zuko**

"What a strong turnout." Iroh said as he walked alongside his nephew as the Royal Family was heading towards the arena. "It is like everyone in the Fire Nation has shown up. I guess I didn't remember how much these tournaments meant to the people."

"Of course, uncle. Who doesn't like watching two people fight and watching the loser look at the winner get the fame, money, and recognition that the winner deserves?" Azula commented as they walked down the large hall that would lead to their seats.

Zuko didn't expect for it to be such an extravagant either. It was like his uncle said, the turnout was larger than he expected as well. "Of course." Iroh clearly knew that was Azula was right, but something about the image she was probably mentally portraying was not fitting clearly to his.

The stadium was packed, nearly every seat was taken. It made Zuko's throat go dry, imaging how it would feel to lose in front of nearly everyone in the Fire Nation. His father took the center large seat, the throne in the middle as Iroh sat on his right, with Zuko sitting next to his uncle and Azula at Zuko's right.

"The youth division will be going first, right?" Azula asked, seemingly on purpose since she glanced at her brother whose nostril slightly twitched upon her question. "I mean, it's children and then adults, right?"

Iroh knew what Azula was doing, but since it was supposed to be a simple question and a question that both of them should know, he answered her. "Yes, the youth division is first."

"What a strong turnout." Iroh said as he walked alongside his nephew as the Royal Family was heading towards the arena. "It is like everyone in the Fire Nation has shown up. I guess I didn't remember how much these tournaments meant to the people."

"Of course, uncle. Who doesn't like watching two people fight and watching the loser look at the winner get the fame, money, and recognition that the winner deserves?" Azula commented as they walked down the large hall that would lead to their seats.

Zuko didn't expect for it to be such an extravagant either. It was like his uncle said, the turnout was larger than he expected as well. "Of course." Iroh clearly knew that was Azula was right, but something about the image she was probably mentally portraying was not fitting clearly to his.

The stadium was packed, nearly every seat was taken. It made Zuko's throat go dry, imaging how it would feel to lose in front of nearly everyone in the Fire Nation. His father took the center large seat, the throne in the middle as Iroh sat on his right, with Zuko sitting next to his uncle and Azula at Zuko's right.

"The youth division will be going first, right?" Azula asked, seemingly on purpose since she glanced at her brother whose nostril slightly twitched upon her question. "I mean, it's children and then adults, right?"

Iroh knew what Azula was doing, but since it was supposed to be a simple question and a question that both of them should know, he answered her. "Yes, the youth division is first."

"Oh, this should be very entertaining." Relaxing in her seat, Azula wore her infamous smirk which only made her brother more aggravated and more unsettled.

A tall, lanky man with a wild, brown bush for hair and skin of bronze climbed to the middle of the arena and raised his hand dramatically, "Laaaaaaaaadies and Gentlemennnnnnn!" Just hearing him, knowing that the battle was about to begin had the audience roaring. "Please, before we start the tournament, please bow to our great and only Fire Lord and the Royal Family."

The people in the audience stood and bowed with the Fire Nation insignia made with their hands towards Ozai, who gave them a rigid nod and with a motion of hand, told them to sit. "Alright, as you all know, our youth division is the first to go and let me tell ya, we've got some superstar, young athletes ready to amaze you all."

"Our first contestants," He looked down at the small parchment in his hands before looking towards the arena doors, "Tian of the Fire Nation!" Zuko's eyes slightly widened upon hearing the name he recognized days before.

Iroh as well as Azula watched the preteen girl walked towards the arena, her face unreadable as she walked with a very powerful stride. She climbed up the arena with a quick pace before standing next to the announcer. "I see many of you have placed bets on young Tian, daughter of our esteemed Fire Nation Navy Captain, Zhao."

Tian bowed towards the royal family before looking towards her right, "And her opponent shall be, Zhou of the Fire Nation, son of our extraordinary elite Yuyan Archer, Junzu."

A young man, possibly just a year old than Tian, had walked into the arena. His hair was a jet black, pulled into a high ponytail and slant, beautiful bronze ocular. Many of the girls in the audience screamed loudly upon his arrival and he waved to them in return. Tian noticed his muscles, which was quite intimidating but she knew that brawn did not always mean skill.

He bowed to the royal family before looking towards Tian, giving her a warm and inviting smile. She returned with an awkward one of her own. "Get into positions."

Zhou entered his first, but Tian didn't appear to be moving into a fighting stance of her own, despite the fact that he was clearly ready to attack. The announcer had already made his way off stage and the gong hadn't rung, but everyone was confused as to why the girl stood there looking open for an attack.

Seeing this as weakness, once the gong was rung, Zhou took a step forward with a yell and lunged. Coming at her with all the strength he could muster, but in the space of a blink, Tian's fist was only inches away from Zhou. He could feel the heat emanating from her tightly, balled fist. Everyone froze, realizing that in that short span she had Zhou in a position where his face could've been completely burned.

"Wow! It's only been three seconds in and Tian has already won the match."

The gong rung again as the announcer ran to the stage, holding Tian's arm up. "Tian is the winner!"

"What just happened?" Zuko asked his uncle, looking up confused and unsure of how she won in so quickly.

Iroh still had disbelief in his face, "The girl is quite fast, but the boy was extremely slow and putting all his strength in the first move. You must never do that. He left himself open because of that."

"...Well, I think I might've made a mistake." Azula mused, humming in thought as her uncle and brother glanced at her wondering what she was thinking. "Though, I don't make mistakes. I just miscalculated."

Tian had left the stage after being declared winner of the first match, Zuko watched as she didn't seem quite happy despite her easy win. She had made her way towards her father, who was standing near the arena's opening. "That boy was stupid. Don't take this win as an accomplishment."

Of course, Tian didn't exactly expect a full on congratulation since she thought the win was too easy. "I know." She sighed as she stood beside him to watch the next match.

With each match, Tian had dauntlessly won each and every one of them. The praises from her father only came when she had won the second to last round. With his arms on his shoulders, he stared directly in her eyes. "This is the last round, the final match. The one that means the most. If you have any fears, any doubts, you have to end them this instant. Jeong Jeong was your master and there is no way that you should lose to one of these pathetic, rich idiots."

Tian nodded, listening to him before looking towards the arena to see her last and final opponent. Another boy, which hadn't surprised her. Nearly all her opponents had been boys with the exception of three girls, who put up more of a fight than any of the boys. Maybe they had something more prove just like she did then any of them.

"He won't be easy, that Lu Xun." Zhao said, making her look back towards him. "He's the son of General Gai, and Gai also had one of the best firebending teachers so I am sure his son was given the same. Nobody outmatches Jeong Jeong, but Lu Xun won last year's Fire Tournament so everyone is expecting him to win again."

Looking back towards the arena, she had seen the young man, who was stretching his arms above his head. He seemed quite confident, which means that he didn't see her as much of a threat. "Then that means I'll have to fight a little harder this time?"

"Exactly."

Winning was important, it was all she had to do and all that had to be done. If she lost then she was afraid she'd never see her mother again or have a home to go back to. The last thing she needed was to lose both her parents and her home.

"Go."

Nodding, she left her father walked towards the arena. Her hands loosened and tightened upon setting her nerves, trying not to feel overwhelming nervous about the fight. Lu Xun had briefly bowed towards her and she had done the same.

"The last and final match of the youth division before the fight of the night!" The announcer said before looking at the two youth at his sides. "I'm nervous already about who is going to win this match." He then looked towards Lu Xun, "Lu Xun, is there anything you'd like to say before the battle?"

The boy appeared surprised and then scratched the back of his head, "Uhh… Not really, but win or lose, I'm glad to have just made it this far." The crowd clapped happily upon his response, which made Tian think on what she should say herself. He seemed so humble… And, selfishly, she just wanted to win because she literally had to appease her father.

"How about you, Tian?" The man said, looking towards her.

Looking up at him and then at the crowd, who was awaiting her response, she looked over to her father before looking down at her feet. Clearing her throat, she let out a sigh. "I'm not as humble as my opponent here… Losing isn't really an option for me." Her eyes then glanced towards Azula, "Winning means I can give insurmountable honor to my father and to my master, and to the Fire Lord. Winning means that I will be someone of importance one day, someone who will serve Fire Lord Ozai as greatly as I can. Losing is not an option; winning is a necessity. So while Lu Xun is fine with losing, I am winning for more than just me."

Zuko's face relaxed upon her speech and while Tian was looking at his sister, unbeknownst to him, he thought that in that instance that she was looking to him. Her eyes reflected something he had always known, something he had always felt. Fear of losing; of being a failure.

Raising her arm, she then pointed at Prince Zuko. "Prince Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation." The boy slightly jumped the action, all eyes on him as she spoke and pointed. "It would be an honor to fight you after I beat Lu Xun. It'll be a match that'll go down in history."

Gazing back at her, noticing the smirk on her face and the fire in her eyes. He returned her smirk with one of his own, "That's if you beat Lu Xun. You should worry about the battle in front of you then a future you might not get to see."

The crowd murmured among themselves, enjoying the act between the young teens. "I think you just gave me a another reason to win."

Looking towards the announcer, who shook his excitement. He then raised his arm, "Get into positions." He exited the arena and then left and as soon as the gong rung, the match begun.

He was _fast_, even outmatching her own speed, as made obvious when she found herself ensnared between the heavy blows of fire that nearly striked her stomach. The feeling of the warmth of the fire grazing against her skin; Tian swallowed back a sharp hiss. Lids that had clenched shut when the affliction had struck suddenly snapped open, narrowed irises focused on her attacker with renewed ferocity.

A knee flexed upwards in retaliation once she had gotten close, producing a harsh jab to Lu Xun's abdomen, hopefully winding him in the process. Utilizing this to her advantage, Tian bent the joint of her elbow inwards before jerk it brutally sideways and unleashed an arch of fire, which he dodged but she managed to singe a strand of his hair.

"Heh, not bad." Lu Xun complimented her.

Tian, surprised by the action, rose a brow. "Did you just… compliment me?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Lu Xun asked as his fist whipped through the air, streams of fire being sent in her direction but she had managed to dissipate each one. Seeing an opening, Lu Xun's foot connected with the center of Tian's chest.

"Ergh!" The girl tumbled across the arena, when at last she stopped, she gripped her chest with one hand and coughed. Her face was tight with pain, and the most she seemed abled to do were labored gasps, and wet, tearing coughs.

"What are you doing Tian?! Get up!"

Her father's voice felt like the loudest as she managed to stumble to her feet, trying to get back in her fighting stance. Some people were concerned since it looked like she could barely stand, but Tian stood firm. She was not backing down, not now.

The boy sneered, "You've got guts. I see why everyone was betting on you."

"Damn right." She smirked, "I've still got some fight left."

Pushing her body, Tian leaped at Lu Xun before quickly coming to a screeching halt in front of him and sending a fury of punches, with fire bending out from each attack. Since they came in such swiftness, Lu Xun felt bombarded, giving him no time to even breathe. His left arm was immediately struck, the boy howling upon fire meeting his skin.

She lunged at him again, a right fist doing a neat hook and the boy was disadvantaged by the strength of the blow since his left arm was still stinging from the burn. He eventually rebounded from Tian's strike, despite being forced back. She leapt for the opening.

"Argh!" Her fist was coming straight for his face, his back and head collided with the surface below, series of whimpers flowing past his lips, almost in an attempt to beg the mercy he would never allow himself to whine.

The gong rang repeatedly and immediately, the announcer climbing into the arena and grabbing Tian's arm that never left Lu Xun's face. "Tian is the winner!"

Sweat dampened her brow as she looked out the audience that was roaring with cheers and applause. Her smile was weak, tired, but it showed how happy she was to have won. Zuko stared with wide eyes as Iroh clapped and his sister wrinkled her brows. "We're gonna let the winner have a short break before her battle with the Crown Prince. I'm sure everyone is looking forward to that."

Tian looked up to the prince, whose eyes were staring intently back at hers. _'I haven't truly won yet... Now all I have to do is beat you, Prince Zuko.'_


End file.
